Three Kisses
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Jongin memberikan tantangan kepada Kyungsoo untuk menentukan takdir keduanya. Warning: Bahasa absurd! KaiSoo/KaiDO Exo/BL/Shounen-Ai/AU!/Typos/DL?DR!/Review Juseyoooo


**Title : Three Kisses**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy(?)  
**

**Length : Twoshoot – Chapter 1**

**Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDO slight!ChanSoo**

* * *

Karena kemaren2 kebanyakan baca teenlit boleh minjem punya temen, jadi pengen bikin fanfict yang pake bahasa gahol masa kini(?) gitu ala cerpen/teenlit xD.

Oh ya, sebenernya saya juga pernah baca juga gaya bahasa seperti ini di AFF, milik _Coco-Pinky_, author FanXing favorit saya yang tiba2 ngehapus semua konten yaoi nya.

Well, enjoy the Story ~^^!

* * *

**Three Kisses**

**BoysLove/Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story**

* * *

_Sampai mati dikau kukejar!_

_(Jongin kepada Kyungsoo)_

"Hyung."

"Hmm…"

"Hyung."

"Hmm…"

"Apaan sih!"

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan data pasien yang saat ini tengah ia susun dan kerjakan, sedikit membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai bulat tebal miliknya yang Nampak mulai merosot ke batang hidung lalu beralih kepada Jongin yang terduduk tak bersemangat di sofa ruangan kerjanya.

"Kamu yang apaan, Jong. Ganggu orang lagi kerja aja deh, udah pulang sana!" Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua berbicara dengan nada yang agak meninggi, mengingat Jongin yang selalu mengganggunya saat bekerja.

"Kalo ngomong seenak jidat deh lo, Hyung! Gue udah nyisahin waktu berharga gue buat kesini, gue tunda jam pemotretan gue buat nungguin lo!" Sedang pemuda lain di sana yang berkulit agak gelap akhirnya memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, memasang muka sebal kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan udah bilang aku lagi sibuk, kamu sih gak mau dengerin, eh malah nekat ke sini" Kyungsoo memainkan bolpoin yang ada di tangannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, matanya kembali meneliti berkas yang sedari tadi tengah ia kerjakan. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, terdengar decihan lirih dan juga umpatan kecil dari sana, demi apapun, laporan mingguan seperti ini akan cepat terselesaikan jika Jongin tidak dating untuk mengganggunya (lagi).

"Lagian ya Jong…" Kyungsoo melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Jongin.

"Aku tuh capek tau gak, kalo jalan sama kamu itu ribet, ujung-ujungnya ntar kamu nyuekin aku gara-gara fans-fans cewek kamu yang bejibun itu."

"Alah alasan lo doang kali tuh." Jongin memalingkan wajah, salah satu tangannya sengaja ia letakkan menutupi kedua matanya.

"Enggak kog."

"Bilang aja lo milih jalan sama si begeng."

"Begang begeng, namanya Chanyeol! Lagian kamu ngatain orang lain begeng, emang tubuh kamu berisi apa? Gitu-gitu kan pacar aku Jong."

"Udah deh gak usah ngomongin si Chenol–"

"Chanyeol!"

"Ah ya itu lah pokoknya, sekarang lo mau jalan ama gue gak? Kalo gak, gue balik aja, gue mau main-main di studio, sapa tau ada fans gue keliyeran di sana yang mau gue ajakin makan siang bareng, daripada di sini gue nungguin lo sampe karatan." Jongin terlihat akan mengambil posisi berdiri, namun segera ia urungkan setelah Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menunggu.

"Iya bentaran dong Jong, aku masih ngerjain laporan mingguan nih." Pemuda yang tengah duduk di seberang meja itu semakin serius, tatapannya menajam dan dahinya berkerut.

"Iya gih sana buruan! Gue mau tidur dulu aja sampe lo kelar ngerjain laporan, ntar kalo udah bangunin gue." Jongin meluruskan kaki, memposisikan bantalan sofa di bawah kepalanya dan menyamankan diri lalu memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk terlelap sembari menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kamu itu kebiasaan deh, suka maksain kehendak sendiri, lagian jam segini udah mau molor, kemarin pulang jam berapa?"

"Lo udah tau dan kenal gue dari jaman TK kan, jadi gak usah kaget deh, dari dulu kan gue kaya gini bentukannya, gue semalem gak tidur." Entah kenapa, suara Jongin terdengar semakin parau dan lirih.

"Kenapa? Insomnia lagi?"

"Iya, soalnya gue abis mimpiin lo, jadi gue kebangun. Trus gue males tidur lagi ntar kalo lo lagi yang nongol, horror jadinya."

"Isshhh…"

"Eh iya juga, inget gak Jong? Padahal dulu nih ya, kita kan sama-sama pengen jadi pilot, eh gak taunya aku jadi dokter kamu jadi model, gak nyambung banget kan, gak ada acara terbang-terbangnya sama sekali. Iya kan, Jong?"

Hening.

"Jong?"

Tetap hening.

"Jongin?"

Tetap saja hening.

"Dasar kebo! Cepet banget molornya."

.

.

.

.

.

_1.20 PM KST_

"Tuh kan, gara-gara nungguin lo, waktu makan siang ideal gue jadi kelewat."

"Bawel!"

"Ntar kalo gue udah gak laku lagi jadi model gimana, Hyung? Lo mau nampung gue, huh?"

"Please ya Kim Jongin, ntar kan kamu tinggal ngurangin porsi makan sama kalorinya, lagian ya kamu sih di bangunin minta ampun susahnya, kayak ngebangunin kebo lagi molor." Mereka berdua Nampak sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di area dekat rumah sakit Kyungsoo bekerja.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek berjalan mendahului pemuda yang lebih tinggi, dilihat dari jauhpun, akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa Jongin tengah mengomeli Kyungsoo karena keterlambatan jam makan siang sehatnya.

"Gue denger kog tadi pas gue tidur, lo ngatain gue kebo!"

"Nah itu bagus udah tau, kalo cuma sekedar makan siang kenapa kita kesini? Kan restoran deket rumah sakit juga banyak, kalo perlu kita makan di kantin."

"Iya, trus gue bakal di godain lagi sama bibi-bibi tukang masak di kantin rumah sakit, ogah! Trauma gue! Temenin gue nyari baju, kalo bisa beliin juga." Jongin kali ini berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, wajahnya Nampak kekanakan dengan lidah yang menujulur dengan sengaja untuk mengejek pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ogah! Punya uang kan beli sendiri sana, bayaran kamu kan lebih gede ketimbang gajiku sebulan kerja jadi dokter." Jongin mengaduh kecil saat 'Hyung' nya itu mendaratkan sebuah jitakan gemas ke kepalanya.

"Udah sampe nih yuk masuk, gue tadi udah pesan meja sama _Uncle _Sam." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai makanan yang ada di salah satu lantai pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hafal betul dengan situasi dan kondisi dalam kedai ini, karena kedai makanan Eropa sederhana bertajuk _"The Little Paradise"_ ini adalah tempat makan yang sudah sering mereka kunjungi bahkan di saat mereka masih kecil, orang tua Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sahabat dekat, masing-masing dari mereka sangat memfavoritkan tempat ini, tak pelak kedua putra mereka pun seakan akrab dengan kedai sederhana berkursi kayu ini.

"_Tanderloin Barbeque Steak_!" Jongin berkata dengan antusias saat mereka telah duduk di sebuah meja dekat pintu masuk dan bersiap untuk memesan makanan.

"Katanya takut gemuk." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam.

"Sekali-sekali deh, masa iya gue makan sayur terus, trus apa bedanya gue sama kambing coba?" Jongin terkekeh.

"Sama-sama bangor!" Jawab Kyungsoo sarkastik, tak ayal Jongin pun terdiam dan cemberut.

"Ahjusii, kami pesan _Tanderloin Barbeque_ satu, _Chicken Steak_ sama minumnya _Ice Tea_ aja dua, no sugar added, please…" Kyungsoo memesan menu mereka dengan sangat sopan kepada waiter paruh baya yang tengah mencatat pesanan.

"Buset tawar dong?!"

"Diem deh!"

Waiter telah berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo yang sama-sama terdiam.

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali ia mengetikkan sesuatu di layar sentuh tersebut, lalu tersenyum sendiri, terus saja begitu.

Sedangkan Jongin masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengamati Kyungsoo.

Kedamaian bagi Jongin adalah saat-saat dimana ia melewati moment indah bersama 'Hyung'nya, kebahagiaan bagi Jongin adalah saat ia bisa melihat senyum Kyungsoo merekah dengan begitu indah dan begitu tulus.

Jongin pun tak mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada binar mata Kyungsoo yang selalu Nampak indah dengan bola mata yang selalu bercahaya dan menampakkan aura memikat tak kasat mata.

Meskipn begitu, ada sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya saat Jongin menyadari bahwa senyum itu, binary mata bahagia dan wajah yang selalu merona indah itu bukan miliknya secara penuh.

Perannya hanya penikmat, bukan sebagai dalang dari semua keindahan yang tersaji di depannya.

_Galau itu saat orang yang lo cintai dari kecil cuma nganggep lo adek!_

15 menit berlalu, seorang pramusaji paruh baya datang kembali dengan sebuah kereta dorong besi khas restoran mewah dengan dua piring yang masing-masing berisikan pesanan mereka, juga dua gelas es the tawar yang sangat tidak di sukai oleh Jongin.

Setelah memastikan semua telah siap, Kyungsoo berencana untuk segera makan namun hal itu dengan cepat di cegah oleh Jongin.

"Hyung, tunggu bentar, jangan makan dulu." Jongin menangkap pergelangan Kyungsoo, lalu menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan pisau serta garpu yang tengah ia pegang.

"Heung? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung.

"Lo tau gak alasan gue ngajakin lo ke sini?"

"Makan siang kan?"

Jongin memutar kedua matanya malas.

_Lo polos apa bego sih, Hyung?_

"Jadi gini, gue–"

_**Thunder Thunder Thunder ~**_

"Eh bentar, Chanyeol nelpon nih!" Kyungsoo menghentikan percakapan mereka setelah ponselnya bordering dan terdapat panggilan dari kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

_Sialan si Chenol!_

Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan perbincangan antara Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya di ujung telepon dengan setengah hati, akhirnya dengan paksa Jongin merebut dengan paksa ponsel milik 'Hyung' nya dan memutuskan sambugan itu secara sepihak.

"Jong apa-apaan sih, balikin gak ponsel aku!"

"Dengerin gue dulu baru gue balikin!" Jongin terus mengelak Kyungsoo yang berusaha sekuat tenaga merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangannya.

"Oke, kamu mau ngomongin apa sih hah?"

"Gue cemburu kalo lo telponan sama si Chenol!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Terserah deh namanya siapa gak penting buat gue! Lo nyadar gak sih Hyung kalo selama ini gue suka sama lo? Cinta sama lo?"

"A–apaan?" Kyungsoo terkejut, mata lebarnya membelalak semakin lebar.

"Gue cinta sama lo!"

Kyungsoo tergagap tanpa alasan.

"Jong, kamu ini terlalu keseringan insom deh, makanya jadi edan gini." Kyungsoo mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke arah kening Jongin, hanya sekedar memastikan saja, kalau teman masa kecilnya itu memang tengah mengalami gangguan mental.

"Tapi gak panas kog."

"Ya iyalah orang gue serius!"

"Kamu beneran cinta sama aku Jong?"

"Heem."

"Tapi aku udah punya Chanyeol, lagian kamu udah aku anggep adek sendiri."

"Gini deh, gue tau kog lo pasti bakal ngomong kayak gitu ke gue, jadi gue Cuma minta kesempatan sama waktu dari lo." Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan menyelipkan ponsel milik Kyungsoo ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Jongin kamu kalo bicara serius gini horror deh." Kyungsoo memasang mimik gelid an ekspresi ketakutan yang di buat-buat.

"Kita taruhan."

"Ta–taruhan apa?"

"Kasih gue tiga kali kesempatan buat nyuri ciuman lo selama seminggu ini, kalo gue berhasil, putusin Chenol, dan lo, Do Kyungsoo kesayangan gue, harus sepenuhnya jadi milik gue."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

"Dan kalo gue gak berhasil, gue…" Jongin menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

"Kamu bakalan apa?"

"Gue bakal pergi dari hidup lo, lo tau kan kalo gue dapet tawaran buat sekolah di _Juilliard?_ Gue bakal terima tawaran itu dan pergi ke sana, kalo bisa selamanya gue bakal tinggal di sana biar gue gak ketemu lo."

"Tapi Jongin…" mimik Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Lo manis tapi lo tetep cowo kan? Lo pasti bakal terima tantangan gue!" kata Jongin mantap.

"Tapi…"

"Hyung, makan yuk, steak kita dikerubutin laler."

**TBC or FIN**

* * *

Gimana? Absurd and pasaran banget gak sih xD

ini sih pasaran banget story nya hahahahaha

Kira-kira Item berhasil gak ya…

Saya butuh review dong ~

Tapi bukan yang "next thor, apdet asap, lanjut lanjut ya"

Saya terima kritikan kog ^^ hargai dan apresiasi kerja author ya ^^

Thanks Before :)

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
